There is currently no model/meta-data driven approach to generating code for applications that span heterogeneous networks, devices and their underlying operating systems, software languages, software protocols and messaging capabilities. This is not only true for simple client-server mobile environments, but also environments that involve peer-2-peer and peer-2-group communication.
There is a need to provide a complete solution (Platform and tools to generate applications on such) for advanced applications including those that fall into the category of Distributed Knowledge Networks and Intelligent Sensor Network based applications. These types of advanced applications will run on the Internet of Things that include smartphones, MIDs, UMPCs, Netbooks, eBooks, Auto-based Computers, Home Storage Devices, Desktops/Laptops, Routers, Switches, Sensors and on and on.
There are no solutions that solve the problem above. There are code generation capabilities for applications with homogenous platforms and/or client-server web services/HTTP based architecture. There are also such capabilities for specific device subsets (smartphones or desktops for example). But there is no MDA solution to enable pervasive applications that are defined by the characteristics above.
What is required is a system and method for improved generation of pervasive applications.